


Peek-A-Boo

by kinghao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, This is my first fic don't kill me in sorry for how bad it is okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghao/pseuds/kinghao
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet one night at a park.Based on Peek-A-Boo by Red Velvet (at least the English translated version I've read) This is also my first fic so I'm sorry if its bad. Also, semi Christmas-y I'm sorry in advance





	1. Baekhyun (intro pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short into just a bit about BaekHyuns situation

It's late in the afternoon when Baekhyun leaves his last university class to find something suitable for dinner. It's ridiculously cold for November and the wind blows furiously as he wraps a large scarf around his neck and jogs across a busy street. He stops in a quaint cafe to warm up a bit.

The short man shuffles towards a table in the corner and looks at the menu. He orders a coffee and a soup.

Looking out the window Baekhyun watches various couples pass by bundled up and holding each other close for warmth. It's not like he's lonely; he has plenty of friends in his university classes. There's Kyungsoo who helps him with all his homework, and his model looking boyfriend Jongin, and there's the Chinese quartet Sehun, Yixing, Kris and Luhan and various other people he chats with on campus. Then Baekhyun realizes that they're all in relationships.

Baekhyun isn't picky, nor is he difficult to get along with he's just not good at meeting new people he likes and not stuttering on every word he says.

His parents always told him that being in that shell will never allow him to get a wife but that's the least of his worries, it was boys that were the problem. He's had his fair share of girlfriends but he's never been attracted to any of them.

"Boys are tough" he sighs into his coffee as he sips the last bit, stands up, pays his bill and leaves.

 

 


	2. Chanyeol (intro pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter introducing Chanyeols character and some background info

That same day at a nearby park, Park Chanyeol is cleaning up litter and tending to flower beds.

He had graduated from college the previous year but hasn't yet found a steady job he can see himself doing for the rest of his life. His latest job was only part-time at a small cafe and bakery near his tiny apartment. His favourite part of the job was taking the leftover pastries to the local homeless shelter after the store closed.

Volunteer work has always been one of Chanyeols passions. He even volunteered at church for ten years when he still lived with parents. When he moved to the big city for schooling five years prior his passion never went away.

His favourite and current volunteer group is an enivornmental based group that enjoys brightening up community areas. They accepted him even with his large ears, intimidating height, faded orange hair and tattoos. Now he spends four days a week planting flowers and fertilizing local gardens. The fresh air keeps him sane and grounded after spending so much time trapped in the bubble of big city life and school stress.

Chanyeol grew up in a small town where everybody knew each other and almost everyone owned their own farm.

The smallness of it all suffocated him so he pushed through his high school with high honours every year and got a scholarship to a good college where he could take his dream courses in earth and environmental sciences. He hopes to one day find a job in that field that he loves even if it doesn't pay much, and if it doesn't work he knows his family will welcome him back at the farm.

Because of the cool weather, all flowers from summer have wilted and died. Chanyeol and a few other volunteers pull up the dead flowers and replace them with bulbs for the springtime. The thought of how beautiful the daffodils and lilies will look when bloomed gives Chanyeol the strength to power through the cold.

"Yah! Chanyeol you've been here for three hours! Go home and eat supper you've helped plenty today. I don't need my best volunteer freezing to death!" the group coordinator, Sooyoung, tells him with a smile on her face.

Chanyeol stands up from his crouching position in front of the flower bed and dusts off his pants. "You know I enjoy doing this otherwise I wouldn't be here but thank you." He gives her a quick hug before making his way to the subway station.

When he reaches his neighbourhood he basks in the quietness of the late afternoon. It has begun to get dark by 5:30 and his street doesn't have large over head lights so nights like these are perfect for star gazing.

Looking up into the night sky reminds Chanyeol of the nights he'd have bonfires on the beach with all his friends and spend hours on end laughing at nonsense. Chanyeol often doesn't get to see the stars either because of the light pollution or late nights at the cafe. He always tries to appreciate the little things in life but sometimes he gets too carried away to remember. 

He walks into his apartment complex and has to take the stairs because the elevators been broken since the day he moved out of his dorm and into the apartment. When he reaches the 5th floor he walks to the end of the hall and unlocks his door. He hangs up his coat, reheats his leftover from last night and settles on the couch.

Chanyeol believes he's always been a simple man with simple tastes which is why he doesn't seek out a lavish lifestyle. He not much of a partier or drinker. Just a homebody who enjoys playing his guitar, reading books and planting flowers. He wonders if there's anything exciting in store for him but realizes he's quite content with his daily routine.

After mindlessly indulging in reality shows, he cleans his dish and retires to bed. It's always cold in his room and deep down in his heart -though he'll never admit it aloud- he wishes that one day soon someone will occupy the empty side of his bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through this after writing it so sorry for any inconsistencies bc I'm tired and just wanted to get this out there before I forget what I wanted to say. okay love you bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this 1,000 words? idk but that's my goal. also its not edited but ill come back tomorrow and fix it up. enjoy loves :))

Today Baekhyun gets out of class before lunch. He finished his last midterm as quick a possible in hopes of getting out the small cramped accounting classroom. With his last class cancelled and no friends to hang out with, he decides to go downtown again to do some window shopping.

Baekhyun languidly strides by the large box stores and mini boutiques trying to find inspiration to get stuff for his friends. Its only mid-November but everyone's freaking out over Christmas gifts. There's no snow in sight but the cold weather forces everyone to bundle up and jump head first into the holiday season. Most stores brought out the festive displays and gift sets on the first of the month hoping to push everyone to buy, buy, buy.

Baekhyuns has never been much of a consumer. He doesn't religiously buy from brands or spend his extra money supplied to him by his parents on things that are trendy. All in all, he's quite boring and reserved; hasn't lived an exciting life to tell stories about in the future or remotely be proud of. The only things he has going for him are his good grades in his school courses and what he considers a cute face. Girls at school always squished his cheeks and cooed at him like he was 5 years old and on display. His ability to seem completely innocent has gotten him around some unfinished homework and lates to class but its never gotten him close to what he really wants; a tight-knit group of people.

Though he converses with many, he's never been extremely close to a friend. It's frustrating, really, when everyone you know either has a boyfriend or a friend so close that it seems like you're brothers. He always sees the Chinese quartet gossiping in their mother tongue and laughing like there's no tomorrow. Baekhyun hopes and hopes but he never does anything to get close to anyone. He stays that person you know is kind but only talk to in class and never anytime after. 

Entering a small skincare boutique, Baekhyun is greeted by the store owner with a smile. While browsing the overpriced serums and mask packs a stranger catches his eye. A few feet ahead at a skincare line targeted at environmental obsessed freaks stands a man confusedly looking between two different types of toners. He looks to six feet tall and broad as a man can be. His orange fluffy hair is eye-catching and Baekhyun wants to run his fingers through it. The fact that he's holding his jacket and his sleeves are rolled up gives off the impression that he's been inside the cosy store for a long time. The man's large ears and appealing face have Baekhyun staring wide eyed and open mouthed for what feels like hours.

He catches himself before being caught by the man and looks back to the display in front of him. For some reason, his heart is beating fast and he feels out of breath. He's never been this worked up before, especially over a stranger he's only glanced at for mere seconds. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply trying to calm down. A sudden wave of emotions hit him so quickly and he has no idea why or why this giant orange haired man next to him triggered it.

Opening his eyes he glances back in the direction of the giant just as the giant looks up from his skin care dilemma and into his eyes. The orange haired man's brown almond shaped eyes captivated him instantly. Baekhyun would see the depth in them and he felt as if he had known him forever. Before either of them could process what happened, Baekhyun spun on his heel and ran out of the store. 

\------

Chanyeol quickly put the products back on the shelf and ran out after him. When he stepped outside the tiny man was nowhere in sight. He returned back to the store, bought some toner and moisturizer and went back outside. 

When he returned back outside he mindlessly wandered, completely lost in his thoughts.

He stepped into the earlier store with hopes of purchasing some Christmas gifts for people in the volunteer group and became captivated by the various types of toners and masks. As he was trying to decide whether Soonyoung would like a toner for dry skin or a toner for combination skin he felt someone staring at him.

He glanced to his left and there was a short young looking man with shiny black hair bundled up in a huge coat and a scarf so long it almost dragged on the ground. The man looked up at him at the same and gazed into his eyes.

Chanyeol could see so many emotions trapped behind the brown orbs that he wanted to reach out and hug him forever. But before he could even think of a word to say he fled the store without looking back.

Chanyeol had always believed in fate and that in the end, everything happened for a reason. He knew that this wasn't a coincidence and he hoped that he'd see the short individual again.

\-----

Baekhyuns runs into his dorm and flops onto his bed face first. He replays the events from the afternoon and screams into the sheets because of how stupid he had acted. He instantly felt a connection with the giant and had to the possible relationship by running out of the store like he had just seen a ghost.

After exhausting his voice he made himself a cup of tea and sat down to do his English homework.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus or get his mind off of the enticing orange haired individual. He made the decision that if he by chance ever saw him again he would talk to him and introduce himself no matter how awkward he felt.

He smiled at himself for finally making a choice for himself and retired to bed.

The last thing he thought of before falling asleep was fluffy orange hair, bright brown eyes and large ears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks so far I want it to be super soft and a semi-slow build


End file.
